A woman's wiles
by Anne-Lilian
Summary: Just a little one-shot sorta fluff. FemMerlin/Arthur Merlin claims a girl only needs to flutter her lashes and the guys go crazy, Arthur says Merlynn couldn't seduce a man if she wanted to. What if she proves him wrong? K to be sure!


**A/N: Just a silly little idea I had while finishing the epilogue of 'A woman's touch' Hope you like!**

"Ugh, men! You're all the same! A girl just has to flutter her eyes at you, and you fall all over yourselves trying to please her!"

The knights had been talking about women for the past half hour, and, as the only one actually there, I felt insulted on behalf of my sex. We were on a routine hunt, just me and my (usually) six favourite knights.

"Not just any girl!" Percival complained, a light blush staining his cheeks. Coming from him, I believed that, the other knights? Not so much.

"As if you could seduce a man, Merlynn," Arthur sneered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh, you think so, do you?" He didn't even bother to look up, and just grunted. I winked at Gwaine while Arthur wasn't looking. The knight took the hint, and nudged the others.

"Oh Arthur," I purred as I crawled closer to the prince. I hadn't been that far from him to start with, so I could've scooted, but crawling made sure the arrogant knight had a full view of my cleavage. Normally, I would avoid that, but he'd insulted me, and by now, the man should've known that insulting me is never a good idea. I always get even.

Arthur looked up, and froze. I knew I had an almost predatory smile on my face, and I wetted my lips. Still, Arthur just sat there. The other knights sat on the other side of the campfire, so Arthur couldn't see them while looking at me, but from the corner of my eye, I could see Gwaine stifling a grin. Percival had a fist pressed against his mouth and Elyan and Lancelot had their lips pressed in thin lines. Leon looked almost normal, but from my peripheral vision, I couldn't see the slight twitch in his eye.

"Merlynn, what… are you doing?" Arthur squeaked.

I had reached him by now, and just kept going, sitting down in his lap, and putting my hands on his shoulders. Our faces were barely an inch apart. I leaned in. "Who says I can't seduce a man," I whispered against his lips. I could feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest, while his breath mingled with mine.

He made an unintelligible noise that might have been a 'huh', but I couldn't be sure. It seemed the Crown Prince was tongue-tied. By now, Percival and Elyan had had to leave for fear of bursting out laughing in front of their prince. Leon had his head in his hands, and Lancelot was barely keeping it together. He soon left too. Gwaine, apparently, was a master of silent laughter; I could see the firelight glinting off his tears. Leon now followed Lancelot away from the camp.

"Tell me you don't want me right now," I whispered to Arthur, not paying attention to the knights. I couldn't say that I wasn't enjoying this myself. Partly because seeing Arthur so flustered was just so funny, and partly because… well, I'd been wanting to kiss those lips for a long time.

Again, Arthur made a weird sound I couldn't quite make out. His eyes were on my lips, and they didn't seem inclined to move back to my eyes anytime soon. I smiled, or maybe smirked was a better description. But I knew I couldn't cross those last few inches, I was only a servant, after all.

I started pulling back, but as soon as my eyes left Arthur, he grabbed me and pulled me back. His lips crashed against mine, and this time, my mind went blank. My hands were in his hair before I could think, and one of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other twisted in my hair, trying to bring me even closer. I completely lost myself in that kiss when he bit down on my bottom lip. His tongue begged entrance, which I gladly granted. He was an amazing kisser.

Vaguely, I heard someone wolf-whistling. Arthur pulled back, but stayed close, never taking his eyes off mine. "Go find something else to do, Gwaine," he growled. It was an incredibly sexy sound, and smiled at him. I heard a bark of laughter that could only have come from the flirty knight, and heard him get up and walk away, no doubt to tell the others what had happened.

I couldn't believe I was sitting in Prince Arthur's lap after having him just snog me senseless. I was glad I was wearing breeches, though, I don't think either of us could've stopped ourselves if my dress had ridden up from sitting on his lap.

"Still believe I can't seduce a man?" I teased, leaning in to kiss his neck. I was sitting a little higher than him, and was already a fairly tall person, so I had to lean down to do this.

"Let me correct myself," he said, and then groaned as I hit a sensitive spot. "You won't seduce a man."

"And why's that?" I asked, now kissing up his neck, back towards those amazingly soft lips.

"Because I'll kill any man who even looks at you now," he growled. I was seriously enjoying this side of Arthur.

I laughed, exposing my neck to him. He took full advantage. Soon enough, though, I pulled gently at his hair to let him know I'd regained my breath enough for another kiss. This one was slower, and deeper.

It was bliss.

/*/

I had always known that I loved Arthur, but the prince was a little more… dense. Thick skull, you know. But he'd been the one to take initiative, did that mean anything?

I pulled back. "Arthur," I whispered, a little breathlessly.

He smiled that breathtaking smile of his. "Merlynn." When he saw I didn't return his smile, he grew more serious. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, he whispered to me. "What's wrong?"

"What is this?"

"What is what?" he asked, settling his arms more comfortably around my waist.

I played with the short hairs at the back of his neck and rested my forehead against his shoulder. "This… us. I'm a servant, remember? Your father might not be very interested in the outside world anymore, but I'll bet he wouldn't stand for… whatever it is we have."

"What do you want to have?" he asked in a whisper.

I buried my face deeper in his shoulder. "What I want nobody can give me," I said, but it was so quiet Arthur couldn't have heard it.

Or maybe he could. "Don't be so sure of that," he replied. He pushed me back gently and gazed into my eyes. "I love you, Merlynn. Granted, I only figured that out fairly recently, but that doesn't change anything. My father… well, he's just going to have to accept it."

Unbidden, tears sprung to my eyes. "I love you too. Have for a long time," I replied.

Arthur smiled and wiped away my tears. His hand went back to tangle in my hair and before we knew it, we were kissing again.

"Oi, get a room!" Gwaine's voice shouted, far too close to us. The sound was followed by the unmistakable laughter of the other knights. Arthur and I pulled apart, both flaming red.

"Hey, maybe now he won't be so frustrated all the time!"

"At least _he's_ getting some," I countered, ignoring the heat in my cheeks.

The men all guffawed for a second, before bursting back into laughter. Gwaine tried to glare at me, but failed miserably. "She's still Merlynn, all right! You'll have your hands full, your highness!" Leon replied, in between laughs.

Lancelot was probably the only one who was not close to rolling on the floor, laughing.

'_Yep, this is my life,'_ I thought. Then I looked over at Arthur, who was laughing along with the others, a light blush still staining his cheeks. _'Well, mostly anyway.'_

THE END

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
